


High Hopes

by sheepypu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blackmail, Bribery, Drug Use, M/M, Not as angsty as it sounds, Swearing, drug mention, mor5, mormor, sevrich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepypu/pseuds/sheepypu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has one last intervention up his sleeve for James and it all starts with a phone call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an rp I did a year ago, this is Mor5 with James Moriarty being Jim and Richard's older brother.

James had been on a slippery slope since his spell in the army. The PTSD drove him to drink and when that stopped working it drove him to drugs. The second he hit hard drugs Jim had kicked him out without a second thought and wouldn't let him see Richard until he cleaned up his act. Granted, he'd had his fair share of interventions from him before that but nothing he'd done ever worked. Jim would just order his dogs to follow him around or take away his stash, not that he couldn't always get more.

 

So here he was, alone and crashed on the ratty sofa in the only bedsit he could afford on his army maintenance, after drugs and food, of course. Wasting away his existence without his little brothers for guidance. Needles, bottles, and fag butts littered any surfaces in arms reach.

 

James snorted awake with a cracking headache as he heard his phone spring to life, wherever it was.. "Fuck me..." He mumbled as he rolled to his unsteady feet to hunt for it. He found it under a takeaway box and stared blearily at the screen to see the word 'Kitten' popping up. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes as he answered, "Mornin', kitten." He said, scratching his stubble, and trying his best to sound like he wasn't dying from the aforementioned headache.

 

"It's three in the afternoon, James." Jim said curtly, "But you'd know that if you were sober."

 

James could feel the judgement in those words, Jim was never one to sugar coat things after all. The next thing he knew there was a knock at his door and he frowned, curiously wandering over, he never got visitors, or phone calls for that matter, "Why are you calling?" He asked suspiciously.

 

"After some careful thought, it's come to my attention that I haven't been the best sibling to you. So, I've decided to give you a little present. Think of it as a... belated Christmas gift." Jim said.

 

James rose a brow and checked the peephole on the door with a groan, "For fucks sake, Jim." He mumbled, resting his forehead against the door to recover from the sight of the Moran twins on his doorstep, "Why are they here?" He asked. For all he knew they were there to kill him.

 

Jim checked his nails as he sat back in his office chair, "They're there to pick you up. Pack a bag, darling, you're coming to stay for a while." He said firmly.

 

James was surprised, more than surprised, and a little excited, was he being given a second chance? "Coming to stay? What's the occasion?" He asked as he cautiously unlatched the door.

 

"Let's discuss this when you're here, shall we? Be nice to my boys. I'll see you when you arrive." Jim said with a sigh, "Oh, and I don't think I'll have to remind you, but no drugs in my house." He added flatly.

 

James opened the door to face the twins who were kind enough to wait for him to finish the phone call, though it was probably just part of their orders. "Yeah, got it." He huffed, "See you in a bit." He said as he hung up. He nodded at them, "Long time no see."

 

Sebastian gave him a nod in greeting but Severin seemed especially pissed at him, "You look like shit." He commented bluntly. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour, "We were told to be civil but I guess that's out the window." He sighed, "Go pack, James, we'll wait." He assured, giving his brother a scolding look.

 

James wasn't expecting a warm welcome, he'd always disliked the twins because in his eyes they'd stolen away his brothers, they probably helped convince Jim to kick him out. Though James was sure the feeling was mutual, they were his replacement after all, it took both of them to fill his shoes while he was gone, and for that he was a little smug, "Fine. Don't touch anything." He said though he left the door open as he moved around his small bedsit to grab a bag and throw some t-shirts into it, "Any idea how long I'm staying?" He called back to them.

 

"He'll be kicked out in five minutes." Severin mumbled, earning a nudge from his brother, "You play your cards right and it could be a little while." Sebastian informed him, "I'm not quite sure what Jim's got planned." He added with a shrug. If the state of his flat was anything to go by, it seemed like a bad idea to bring James back, once an addict he'd always be an addict.

 

James hummed at that, he had no idea either but if it meant he had a chance to get his brother's back, to see Richard again, he'd do it. He headed into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and deodorant before pausing, he could already feel the itch to use and he knew he wouldn't survive without it even if he was going for a few days. He wouldn't put it past Jim to check his bag so he would have to get creative. He opened his medicine cabinet to pull out a stash of Heroin hidden inside a pill bottle, it was a small bag but it would tide him over for the night at least. He toed off his shoe and shoved it down inside before putting it back on and going out to face the twins with his bag slung over his shoulder, "Alright.. Let's go." He said.

 

"Into the lions den." Severin said with a smug smile as he turned to head for the car. Sebastian waited for James to escort him down as per their orders but he couldn't blame his brother for being annoyed.

 

James glared after Severin, "What's his problem?" He asked.

 

"I'm surprised you don't know after what you said to Rich." Sebastian said, his hands in his pockets as they walked.

 

James blinked, "Wait, what? What I said to Rich? I haven't seen him in a year." He reminded him, genuinely confused.

 

Sebastian looked a little surprised at that, "You really don't remember? You called him about two weeks ago high off your face." He told him.

 

James paled, he didn't remember any of it but now he felt dread twisting his stomach in knots, "Fuck me, what did I say to him?" He asked, what if he'd fucked things up? No wonder Jim wanted to see him now.

 

Sebastian shook his head as they got to the car, Severin already sitting in the passenger seat of their sleek black BMW. He opened the backseat door for James, "Maybe let Jim give you the recap." He said, watching James reluctantly climb in, "But a word of warning, it's not going to be pretty." He said simply with a slam of the door.


	2. The Lion's Den

The drive to Jim's was tense, well, for James that was. He didn't know what would be waiting for him when he got there but if he'd said anything horrible to Richard in that phone call he could only hope it was the sweet release of death. He had blackouts sometimes, sure, but he'd never attempted to contact them, and especially not Richard. Not his bunny. He didn't never wanted him to see him like that. He snapped out of it as they passed the usual turning and his brow furrowed, "Where are we going?" He asked.

 

Severin was busy ignoring him in the passenger seat but Sebastian was courteous enough to explain himself, "We moved into a house in Mayfair a few months ago." He spoke up, glancing at him in the rear view mirror.

 

James frowned at that, "You moved? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

 

"Didn't think you needed to know." Sebastian admitted, but like always it was just orders from Jim, he didn't want James popping up uninvited like he'd done a few times previously, usually high and demanding to see Richard.

 

James glared at the back of his head, "They're my family, I have a right to know where they're living." He mumbled, sinking down in his seat.

 

Severin snorted at the sentiment, "You gave up that right when Jim kicked you out." He reminded him.

 

James grit his teeth, "And what about you? Do you have any right to be snuggled up to Richard every night?" He countered, "I bet he still asks for me in his sleep... You sure you're not just saving my spot?" He suggested with a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

"YOU MOTHER FU-" Severin turned violently in his seat before his brother shoved him back down with a hand on his chest, "Rin!" Sebastian snapped, "He's not worth it." He growled, "Now both of you shut the fuck up and let's just get there in one piece, yeah?" He said, letting go of his twin who just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "He's the arsehole here, not me." He muttered under his breath.

 

James was smug that he'd gotten a rise out of Severin, it meant that something struck a chord, and he was a little disappointed Sebastian broke it up, "Fine." He mumbled as he sat back with a sigh. His headache was still pounding but he couldn't tell if it was a hangover or just the beginnings of withdrawal, either way he hoped Jim had some pain killers.

 

He opened his eyes ten minutes later when he felt the car slow just in time to see them pulling up in front of a gated Mayfair mansion house, "Jesus.." He murmured as he looked it over, he didn't want to think about how much it cost to live there, he also didn't want to think about how Jim got that kind of money.

 

"Home sweet home." Sebastian said dryly as the gate opened for them and he drove inside to park just in front of the steps.

 

James stepped out of the car and slung his bag over his shoulder as he looked up at the beautiful building, though it stung that he wasn't living there with them, he supposed that was his own fault.

 

Sebastian and Severin headed up the stairs to the door and James reluctantly followed, "Jim wants to see you in his office." Sebastian said as he unlocked the door to let them in, "Follow us." He said.

 

James' eyes widened as he stepped inside, "Holy shit.." He muttered, the place was huge, a proper grand staircase gracing the entryway, "Isn't this just right up Jim's alley?" He said, shaking his head. Jim liked to be over-dramatic after all. He followed the twins and though it itched to know Richard was here somewhere, it would be nice to see Jim too, no matter how pissed off he was at him.

 

The twins led him down a hallway that was just the right mix of modern and Victorian decor for a house like this and they stopped outside a dark wood door. Sebastian knocked before they got called in and he opened the door for James who cautiously stepped inside. The twins stepped in after him and closed the door before standing either side of it like bodyguards. He had a feeling this was part of Jim's theatrics, "Hey kitten." He greeted with a weak smile. It was a breath of fresh air to see his face again.

 

Jim stood up from his desk, dressed immaculately as ever with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Hello, James. Do take a seat and we'll get started."

 

James hated the fucking formality of it but he did as he was told, stepping forward with a sigh to collapse into the nicely cushioned chair opposite his desk. He dumped his bag on the floor of his office, "Do we have to do the whole 'Moriarty' thing or can you just talk to me like I'm your brother?" He asked with a raised brow. He hated it when Jim treated him like a client.

 

"I will talk to you like a brother when you start _acting_ like one." Jim snapped coldly, "Now, I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen very carefully to what I have to say, because this is your last chance, James. Your _very_ last chance. Is that clear?"

 

James' throat went dry but he managed a nod in agreement.

 

"Good." Jim said simply, taking his seat, "Then let's begin."


	3. Prison

Jim's office was lavish, like a Victorian drawing room, dark wood floors, old red leather chairs, a fireplace and everything, even if it wasn't lit. James had a sneaking suspicion this room was the only reason Jim had bought the house itself, it suited his purpose. He watched his younger brother as Jim sat down to watch him in that snake like way of his, most would find it unnerving, but James missed those eyes on him more than he could say. They haunted him sometimes.

 

Jim cleared his throat just in case he didn't have all of the attention in the room from James and the twins, "Now, as I said on the phone, I haven't been the best sibling to you." He began.

 

James huffed, "You think?" He said like he was pointing out the obvious, though he quickly shut his mouth at the look Jim gave him.

 

"Are you sure you want to test me right now?" Jim asked sternly to make it clear he wasn't messing around and James could just as easily be thrown out the front door as quick as he came in.

 

James immediately shook his head, "No.. I'm sorry, go on." He said, giving him a nod to continue.

 

Jim narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before sighing, "I'm giving you one last offer, James. A peace offering. I will let you come back for good, you can live here, see Richard, no restrictions, but you have to give it all up. The drugs, the alcohol, everything. Cold turkey from this moment onwards." He explained carefully, watching James for his reaction.

 

James' eyes widened a little at the offer, he had always thought he was past the point of no return, that he'd never get to live with his family again. He was expecting to get offered visiting rights of a swift punch in the face for what he supposedly said to Rich, but this... He needed this. He felt a tightening in his chest at the conditions though, ".. Jim, we've gone through this before.. You know it's not that easy." He argued weakly. He was an addict, he needed it to survive.

 

Jim's pursed his lips, "I know." He replied, "Last time I tried this you broke almost immediately, which is why this time you don't have a choice." He said, sitting back in his chair and tapping the arm in to a rhythm only he could hear, "You will stay here and I am going to watch you night and day until you kick the habit." He said firmly.

 

James rose a brow, "I don't have a choice? What is this, prison?" He asked skeptically though he noticed the way the Moran's lingered at the door like security, was this prison?

 

"Of a sort. Let me put it this way: You do this, or I'll mark you the second you leave this building." Jim said without a hint of remorse.

 

James stared at him in disbelief, "You'd put out a hit on me? Your own brother?" He repeated.

 

"I'd rather see you in the ground than slowly destroying yourself, I mean look at yourself, James!" Jim snapped, gesturing to him, "I have never seen you in such a state."

 

True, James had let himself go in recent months, his hair longer than usual and greasy from being unwashed and his stubble was turning into a unkempt beard. He'd even lost weight. He sighed softly and rubbed his temple to quell his headache that just seemed to get worse, "So get clean or die?"

 

"Precisely." Jim said, "And as a show of good will, I will even let you see Richard today.. After we've cleaned you up that is."

 

James blinked over at him in surprise, "You will?" He said, feeling a mix of excited and nervous, what if Richard didn't want to see him? "What about the phone call? Seb mentioned it.." He said, glancing back at the sniper, "What did I say to him?" He asked Jim as if he was afraid of the answer.

 

Jim smirked softly, "You can ask Richard when you're on your knees apologising." He said just to further his punishment. He glanced over his brother's shoulder, "Severin." He ordered, watching the man straighten up, "Go and get a towel."

 

Severin gave a nod, "Yes, sir." He said, glancing at his twin before he left the room to fetch one.

 

James rose a brow, "A towel?" He questioned.

 

"For you. You are going to shower and shave before anything else." Jim explained.

 

James frowned but he supposed that was fair, the hot water had been cut off at his flat for a while so a nice hot shower would be welcome, "Fine." He said, getting up and moving towards the door just to see Sebastian step in front of it to block his way. He looked at him curiously before turning to face Jim for an answer.

 

Jim chuckled, "Oh, you didn't think I'd let you change in private did you? You could have smuggled anything in here without my knowledge. You're going to change right here in front of me and then you're going to leave your bag and clothes for me to search while you have your shower." He explained with a smile, "Welcome to prison, James. I think you're going to like it here."


	4. Pride

James felt panicked, he could feel the small bag in his shoe against his toes and he knew there was no way he'd be able to sneak it out under Jim's eagle eye. He laughed nervously, "You can't be serious." He reasoned.

 

Jim's uncaring expression was cemented, "Do I look like I'm not being serious?" He asked, raising a brow as if challenging him to protest.

 

James looked between Jim and a stoic looking Sebastian, realising that the situation was futile if he wanted to stay. He rolled his eyes, "For fuck's sake, fine." He mumbled, marching back to stand in front of Jim.

 

Severin returned, his twin letting him in. He walked forward a few paces and dumped the towel on James' chair without a word.

 

"Thank you, Severin. Why don't you go and check on Richard in the meantime?" Jim suggested.

 

Severin met James' gaze with a slightly smug expression, "I'd love to, boss." He said, not taking his eyes off of James' before he moved to leave the room again.

 

James glared after him and turned on Jim once the door shut, "How can you be okay with Richard dating that smug prick?" He demanded, not caring if Sebastian heard him.

 

Jim watched him, looking amused that he was so obviously jealous, "It has nothing to do with me, darling. Richard seems quite taken with him, and unlike some people I know, Severin can actually take care him."

 

James' jaw set, "In case you forgot, I practically raised him. Both of you, for that matter." He protested, it was his job to take care of them.

 

Jim chuckled softly, "Look how well that turned out." He said, one had become a criminal mastermind and the other an amateur actor. Fine parenting from their big brother, "Now enough putting it off and strip. Slowly."

 

James took a deep breath to calm himself down before he moved to first pull off his hoodie, then his t-shirt revealing puncture marks up his left arm and the true extent of his weight loss. His muscle mass had all but disappeared and the bones of his ribs were beginning to peak out.

 

Jim kept his face even but in his head he was making plans for a strict diet of at least three meals a day and a string of vitamins for each morning even if he'd end up throwing it all up during withdrawal.

 

James knew he didn't look good, he'd stopped caring a few months into his addiction and was happy to just waste away. Well, usually he was. Seeing the Moran twins in top shape made him feel sloppy and a part of him ached for some exercise equipment. He then unfastened his belt, which he'd needed to keep his jeans up for a good few months now, and let them fall to the floor along with his underwear. He knew Sebastian was watching too but any shame he had was beaten out of him in the military. He toed off his shoes while they were buried beneath his jeans and pulled off his socks one by one, "Happy?" He asked, holding his arms out.

 

Jim watched carefully, he looked nothing like his big brother growing up, nothing of that lady killer grin and broad chest, he looked like a shell of his former self and it sickened him that he'd let it get this bad. He twirled his finger in the air, "Turn." He ordered, watching him spin reluctantly, "Bend." He ordered.

 

James rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

 

"Bend." Jim repeated louder until his brother complied, seeing that nothing was stashed within eyesight, "Good." He said simply, "Now Sebastian will take you to the shower and the barber should be here when you're done."

 

"You got me a barber? Do they even make house calls?" James asked curiously as he grabbed the towel to wrap around his waist.

 

Jim smiled softly, "They do for me." He said simply, "And I thought this was an emergency." He said, gesturing to James' head in general. He looked like a homeless person.

 

James huffed, "Yeah, yeah, cheeky." He mumbled as he turned to face Jim's personal puppy.

 

Sebastian finally opened the door for James, "This way." He said, gesturing for him to follow.


	5. New Man

James padded out into the hall reluctantly in nothing but the towel that was provided for him, "I'm pretty sure I can find my own way to the bathroom." He said once they'd left Jim in his office, though he was still nervous about what he'd do when Jim found the stash.

 

Sebastian shook his head, "It's not a question of if you can, it's if he can trust you not to run off trying to find Rich before he wants you to." He explained like he was reading his mind, "And believe me, that's not happening." He said firmly as he began to lead him down the hall.

 

James frowned at that, the bastard. Though, of the two Moran's, Sebastian was the more tolerable one. Even if he'd jump off a cliff at Jim's command. He huffed, "Like I'd want Rich to see me like this." He mumbled, even he had to admit he looked like shit. The promise of a shower and a shave first was welcome. He gave Sebastian a once over as they turned a corner, "You got any exercise equipment around here?" He asked, trying not to sound as envious of his body as he was. Once upon a time he'd looked like that too.

 

Sebastian looked a little amused but he didn't belittle his request, "In the basement, me and Rin have a little gym set up down there. You're welcome to use it whenever." He offered, "Jim thought it 'ruined' the look of the house so our stuff is banished down there." He said with a little smirk though it didn't sound like he minded.

 

James sighed, "Yeah, sounds about right. Cheers." He said, hoping if he was able to stay he could focus on getting back in shape, even if all he could think about was the next high. He wet his lips at the thought, god he was fucked.

 

Sebastian opened a door and led him into the large bathroom that was blindingly white and clean, it didn't stay that way a lot of the time. He walked over to the shower and pointed at the certain parts as he spoke, "This dial is heat, this one's pressure, you're welcome to use any of the shower gel and stuff on the side there but don't touch Jim's crap under the sink." He said, "It probably costs a hundred pounds a squirt and he'll know if you've used it. Believe me." He huffed as if he'd had to be reminded in the past, "I'll be outside when you're done." He said as he headed back out to leave James to it.

 

James nodded along, "Yeah, thanks." He said, watching the man leave, he wandered over to lock the door and let out a deep sigh now that he was finally alone. God, what was he getting himself into here? He wouldn't last one night without heroin. The only thing that was keeping him going right now was the chance to see Richard and he wasn't going to pass that up no matter what he'd done to upset him.

 

He let the towel fall to the floor and padded over to the sink to look at himself, or what was left of himself. How had he let himself get this far? He scrubbed a hand over his face before sighing and heading for the shower. He turned on the pressure and started adjusting the temperature until he was satisfied and he finally climbed in. He closed his eyes as the water cascaded over his skinny body and unkempt hair, trying to focus on the feeling of the water and forgetting about everything else for a few minutes.

 

Of course he couldn't keep his head clear for long and with that he actually started to wash himself, using whatever shower gel and shampoo he picked up, not really minding what he smelt of because whatever it was it would be better than before.

 

Once he was thoroughly clean and wrapped in a towel he opened the bathroom door again to see Sebastian with a change of clothes in his hands, "Here, Jim picked this out for you." He said, handing him some dark jeans, some underwear, and a button up shirt.

 

James rolled his eyes, "I had a whole fucking bag of clothes, lemme guess, they're not good enough for him?" He huffed, quickly shutting the door again to change anyway. He was a little grateful, at least these new clothes were clean. He looked at himself in the mirror and even he had to admit he looked a little better, though he couldn't wait to get a proper haircut.

 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door, "James, the barber's here, you decent?" Sebastian asked.

 

James sighed, "Yeah, come on in." He said, watching as the door opened and an older gentleman came in with a little bag and Sebastian grabbed a chair to put in front of the mirror. James sat down with a sigh, "Guess I don't get much of a say in this, do I?" He said dryly.

 

Sebastian shrugged, "At least anything will look better than that." He said simply with a teasing smirk as he looked at James in the mirror.

 

James batted at him, "You can fuck off and all." He said though he knew he was just teasing even if he did look like shit. He could feel that mix of nervousness and excitement at the thought of seeing Richard again and whatever he had to go through right now would be worth every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Richard, who's excited?


	6. Reunion

Once the barber was finished James looked like a new man and he stroked his lightly stubbled cheek, Jim had apparently requested a little stubble, and like always he got exactly what he wanted. He puffed out his cheeks as the cape was taken off of him, "Well, that looks about ten times better." He said, his hair had been trimmed and tamed back into an actual style and despite his tired looking eyes he could almost pass for okay. It would stop Rich from worrying too much at least. He got up to thank the barber and he turned to see Jim appear in the doorway, giving him a once over.

 

Jim scrutinized him with an indecisive hum, "I suppose you'll do." He said flippantly, "Now I want you on your best behavior, you upset him again and you're out." He explained so he knew the stakes.

 

James scrubbed a hand over his face, "I'm not going to upset him, look, I've followed your stupid rules, I'm clean, I'm shaven, I'm ready. I just want to see him, Jim." He said, "... Please." He added softly for good measure.

 

Jim sighed and looked at Sebastian who stood up a bit straighter, "Take him up and tell Severin to come down to my office." He ordered, giving James one last warning glance before he left again.

 

Sebastian gave a nod, "You got it, boss." He said, watching Jim leave and staring after him for a little longer than necessary.

 

James rose a brow as he watched Sebastian and cleared his throat to get his attention, "Jesus.. You're head over heels for him, aren't you?" He said with a shake of his head as he followed him out into the hall. That could never end well for anyone.

 

Sebastian chuckled, "Are you kidding? I don't have a death wish." He said, he knew he never really had a shot with Jim but it didn't stop him from trying. Sometimes Jim actually let him get close, but other days it was strictly business. They couldn't exactly call it a relationship.

 

"Whatever you say." James said with a small smirk on his lips, not quite believing him, if anything he felt sorry for him. A relationship with Jim was futile. He followed Sebastian upstairs, feeling a nervousness in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing Richard. God, what would he say? Had it really been a whole year?

 

Sebastian took him down a large hall to a smaller staircase that led up, "Rich has the attic room." He explained as they headed up the narrow staircase to a small landing area with a door.

 

James grinned nostalgically, "Proper little prince in his tower up here." He said softly, he must love it.

 

Sebastian smiled a little at that and knocked on the door, seeing Severin open it up a minute later, not enough to let him see inside though.

 

Severin looked over James, "Guess that's an improvement." He huffed before leaning in closer, "You say even one wrong thing to him and I am going to drag you back out of there by your balls, you understand me?" He hissed, the threat clear in his tone.

 

James stood his ground, staring him in the eyes until a small familiar voice came from over Severin's shoulder, "Rin, please just let him in."

 

Severin's shoulders visibly relaxed and he sighed, "Fine. But you come find me if you need me, yeah?" He said to Richard over his shoulder before pushing past James roughly to head downstairs.

 

Sebastian glanced at James, "I'll let you guys have some time alone." He said, following his brother down the stairs to let him know Jim wanted to see him.

 

Richard opened the door again tentatively, looking the spitting image of the last time James had seen him, same messy locks and soft dark eyes, "... Jamie?" He said cautiously, he looked like he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

 

James just stared in awe for a few moments, taking in the sight of his brother, he hadn't seen him in just over a year and he had been dreaming of this moment ever since, "... Bunny, look at you." He murmured with a soft smile, "Still as cute as the day I left you." He said, opening his arms hesitantly just in case a hug was the last thing he wanted right now.

 

Richard smiled a little at the comment and sized up the hug for a second before he left himself hurtle forward and settle against James' chest with his arms wrapped tightly around him, "I missed you so much..." He said, his voice muffled against his shirt.

 

James wrapped his arms protectively around Richard, relieved above all else that Richard even wanted to hug him, "I missed you too, bunny. Believe me. I missed you too." He murmured, rocking him gently in his arms. The happiest he'd been all year.

 

 

\-----------

 

Severin knocked on Jim's door and let himself in, "Seb said you wanted to see me?" He said.

 

Jim was bent over his computer and didn't even look up as he threw a small bag Severin's way, "Be a dear and go flush that for me." He said, tapping away at his keyboard.

 

Severin caught it before inspecting it, "He smuggled this in?" He questioned, rolling the bag of heroin between his fingers, "You going to punish him for it?" He asked, maybe with a little too much hope in his tone.

 

Jim sighed, "I think he's had enough punishment for one day. As long as no more of it pops up I'm willing to overlook that one." He explained, and honestly, he hadn't expected him to come without trying to smuggle something in.

 

Severin nodded, "Yeah, alright." He said, though he was a little disappointed. He left the office and headed to the bathroom before he hovered outside indecisively, his mind ticking. He wet his lips and pocketed the small bag, heading off down the hall again. What Jim didn't know wouldn't hurt him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you up to Mr Moran?


	7. A Midsummer Night's Dream

James held his brother close, breathing him in, he'd missed him so damn much. He rubbed his back and spoke after a few moments, "Bunny... I'm so sorry. Seb told me I called you?" He muttered, "I don't remember a thing, or what I said to you but I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sure I didn't mean a word of it." He said, pulling back enough to look at him so he knew he was being sincere.

 

Richard looked up at him when he leaned away and he averted his gaze at the mention of the phone call, "It's okay, Jamie." He said softly, "I'm fine, really... We can talk about it later." He brushed off quickly, not wanting to ruin this moment. He frowned a little now that he was really looking at him, "You're so skinny now." He said softly like a concerned mother as his hand traveled down James' naval, noting how different he looked, "I'll just have to cook for you lots while you're here." He decided.

 

James looked down at Richard in a mix of disbelief and admiration, how Richard could still be so sweet to him after everything he'd put him through over the years just blew his mind. Richard was the most selfless person in the world and James loved him to no end, "I'd like that. I've missed your cooking." He said with a fond little grin.

 

Richard gave him a weak smile before noticing they were still standing in the doorway, "Oh, come on in." He said, standing out of the way and closing the door behind him.

 

James could now see the A-frame room in it's entirety and it screamed Richard with it's West End posters and fairy lights lining the walls, it had a somewhat messy bed in the center which Richard scurried over to start fixing and a large window that let in plenty of light, "I love what you've done with the place." He said, wandering inside as he looked around, "I didn't even know you guys had moved.." He admitted.

 

Richard shook his covers so they laid flat again and he looked over at his brother with pursed lips, "It happened about two months after you left. I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter...And Jim said I couldn't tell you." He explained softly, "Sorry."

 

James felt a stab of something in his chest but he ignored it, "I get it." He murmured, "You're better off keeping Jim happy anyway." He said, that was the safest thing for Richard. He cleared his throat so he wouldn't sound so downtrodden, "But either way, I like it. Very grand." He said with a weak chuckle.

 

Richard braved a smile at that, "Very Jim." He said simply, coming around to take a seat on his bed and patting the spot next to him for James, "So Severin didn't tell me a lot, how long are you staying?" He asked curiously.

 

James sighed, "Of course he didn't." He mumbled almost inaudibly as he sat down, relaxing his shoulders as he leaned back against the headboard, "Hopefully for a long while." He said, if Richard was going to be his prize at the end of all this he was sure he could pull through, "I'm really going to try this time. No more screwing around." He told him firmly, "I'm going to start being a better big brother, to both of you."

 

Richard smiled softly but in his head he knew he'd heard all of it before, he always got his hopes up and he always ended up heartbroken every time James was sent away. He still couldn't help but believe him this time, "I really hope so." He said, leaning into James' side and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

James wrapped an arm around Richard's shoulders, "I love you, bunny." He murmured, stroking his arm as he kissed the top of his head. He took a deep breath before putting on a smile, "Go on then, catch me up on everything I missed." He said, looking down at him.

 

Richard peered up at him with a little smile, "You didn't miss too much." He said with a little shrug, "Jim's been Jim. Severin and Sebastian live here now which is nice, but they're always busy with something." He said, he always wanted to spend more time with Severin. He fiddled with the edges of his sleeves, "And I got a part in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream, it opens in a week."

 

James' brow rose in surprise, "You got a part? Bunny, that's fantastic!" He said with a genuine smile on his lips, "Who are you playing?" He asked, it had been years since he'd got to see Richard perform.

 

"I'm playing Puck." Richard said with a little grin, he forgot how supportive James could be, "I'm getting tickets for the others, would you like to come too?" He asked tentatively.

 

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." James said, he just hoped Jim would let him out of the house to see it. Maybe he'd allow it if he was going with all of them? This would get him through the first week. He had to see that play.

 

They chatted for almost two hours and the sun started setting in the window, they were reminiscing and catching up on things and by the end of it Richard was curled up against his chest giggling away as he thought about the time James helped him rehearse and how terrible his acting was, it even put Richard off. There was a knock at the door and Richard sat up a little, "Come in!" He called, seeing Severin step inside.

 

Severin tried not to glare daggers at James for how close he was to Richard right now, "Time's up." He said flatly.

 

James sighed deeply and looked at his little brother, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "I'll be around if you need me." He said with a little smile as he got up, "Have a good night, bunny."

 

Richard frowned a little as James got up but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it, "You too, Jamie. I'll make you a big breakfast tomorrow, okay?" He said, wanting to help him along as much as he could

 

James smiled softly, "I'd like that. I'll see you then." He said, waving at him as he followed a very tense looking Severin out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Severin is jealous.


	8. No Rest for the Wicked

James smiled to himself as he followed Severin down the stairs, things went better than he could have dreamed of with Richard, and it gave him motivation to take Jim's offer more seriously. He cleared his throat as they got to the hall, "So what's in store for me now?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

 

Severin didn't even turn his head, "I'm showing you to your room and you're staying in there until tomorrow." He explained petulantly, "Sebastian will bring you up some food in a bit." He explained. He lead him to the end of the hall and opened the door, "Here, this is your room. Jim has cameras set up in the halls so don't even think about sneaking up to see Rich in the middle of the night." He said, finally looking at him, "You wouldn't want to interrupt us after all." He winked, smirking to himself as he wandered off.

 

Now it was James' turn to be angry, "Laugh it up, arsehole." He mumbled, glancing around for cameras before he went inside to look around. It was a basic room but it was the size of his whole flat, it had a double bed, closet, even an en-suite. It had Jim written all over it.

 

His bag and clothes had been set in a neat little pile on his bed and he paused at the sight of his shoes, hesitantly walking over to pick them up and check them, "Fuck." He muttered when he discovered his little bag of Heroin had gone missing, Jim was going to bollock him for that later he was sure of it, but for now he just fell back onto his bed and took a deep breath to relax. He could do this, he just had to keep his mind off of it, but now that he was alone in the bright white room with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling he couldn't help but wet his lips at the thought. His finger's twitched, aching for a needle and he buried his face in his hands, "Fuck." He mumbled once more.

 

\----------------------------------

 

An hour later Sebastian came up with a plate of lasagna, knocking on James' door, "Dinner!" He called before letting himself in to see James sprawled out on the bed with a pillow over his head, "You alright?" He asked with his brow raised skeptically.

 

James shoved the pillow back and sighed deeply, "Yeah... No. I'm bored out of my mind." He said, sitting up and taking the plate gratefully, "I just need something to distract me, you know? Take my mind off of it." He explained.

 

Sebastian smirked a little, "You sound like Jim." He said, shaking his head as he thought, "Do you read? I could bring up some books for you?" He offered.

 

James nodded quickly, "Yeah, that sounds great." He said, "Anything's better than staring at the fucking ceiling." He said, chuckling weakly.

 

"Alright, start eating, I'll see what I can find." Sebastian said, "I'll talk to Jim about getting you a TV or something." He offered before he left.

 

James looked down at the food realising he hadn't actually eaten all day and he started to dig in happily, his stomach growling in rejoice. It was kind of sad eating in this room all alone but this had been his life for the past year, he could do it for another week or two.

 

To his surprise it was Jim who came back through his door five minutes later carrying a small stack of books, "So demanding, aren't you?" He reprimanded though his tone was soft, placing them on his night stand.

 

James wasn't sure if this was to lull him into a false sense of security but he managed a small smile, "Cheers." He said, "You done with work for the night?" He asked, wondering if he'd want to stay and chat for a bit. Richard wasn't the only one he'd missed after all.

 

Jim smirked softly and wandered over to stroke his cheek, noting how his big brother leaned into the touch, probably starved of affection, poor dear, "No rest for the wicked, James, you know that." He said, his gentle touch gone as he turned on his heels. He moved to leave before pausing at the door, "Oh, and about what I found stuffed in your shoe..." He said glancing back at him in time to watch James swallow the lump in his throat, "If I see one more speck of that stuff in this house I'll be serving you up your own intestines instead." He said pleasantly, "Have a goodnight, James." He said before leaving him alone with that thought.

 

James let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding a few moments later, glancing down at the lasagna and realising he had suddenly lost his appetite. He moved the plate to the bedside table and looked through the pile of books instead finding A Midsummer Night's Dream amoungst them, it must have been Richard's copy that was lying around because the book was worn and every other page was fox-eared. He smiled softly and relaxed against the pillows to start reading it and ended up staying up until he finished it late that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitchy!Severin, NiceGuy!Sebastian, and ICouldKillYouWithoutASecondThought!Jim are my favourite.


	9. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever! Work has been super busy as always but your nice comments always keep me going so thank you!

James had one of the best nights sleep he'd had in ages after seeing Richard, not to mention the bed was probably the comfiest thing he'd slept on in years. He finally woke up to a knock at the door and that's when the pounding in his head brought him back to reality, "Mm?" He mumbled, his brow furrowing at the sharp pain, he almost didn't want to open his eyes. He shifted a little and his muscles screamed at him, making him wince, "Come in!" He called, squinting his eyes open when the door opened.

 

A suit clad Jim wandered in with a glass of water, tutting at the sight of his big brother, "Still in bed? Lazy bones." He said, holding out the water and a two pills in the other hand, "You might need these." He said.

 

James sat up as quick as he could which was a bad move in retrospect as he had to wait for his head to stop spinning before he could settle against the headboard to take Jim's offerings, "I feel like shit." He croaked out, swallowing the painkillers down with some water before holding the cool glass against his forehead.

 

"Understandably." Jim said, "First stages of withdrawal and all, but give it a few days, I'm sure this part will seem like a walk in the park." He said, he knew it was only going to get worse for James and though he was naturally a little sadistic he'd rather just see James clean at the end of all this.

 

"Good to know." James huffed, before glancing up at his baby brother, "... Thank you, though." He added quietly, "For giving me a another chance, and letting me see Rich again. It's really good to see both of you." He said softly, looking up at Jim, he wanted him to know that he was grateful now because in a few days he was sure that wouldn't be the case. He'd probably be kicking and screaming at them.

 

Jim gave a little nod to show he understood before rolling his eyes, "Let's not get too mushy, James." He said, ending the moment as quick as it started, "In any case, Richard's insisted on making you breakfast for some reason so head downstairs when you're ready. I have some business to attend to and I'll be taking Sebastian with me for the day." He explained, "Severin's going to be here if you need anything though."

 

James snorted, "Great. I'm sure he'll be tons of help." He said with heavy sarcasm.

 

"He is under strict orders to behave himself, as well as keep an eye on you, and I'm imposing that order on you too. No fighting, no backtalk, and no upsetting Richard, understood?" Jim said firmly, raising a brow as he waited for his answer.

 

James sighed, "Understood." He grumbled, as if he'd be the one upsetting Richard, "Be safe today, yeah?" He said, looking up at him, despite knowing Jim couldn't be stopped he did worry about him.

 

Jim gave a little smile, his concern was sweet, if a little misplaced, "Whatever you say, darling. Call me if there's an emergency." He said waving him off before turning and leaving the room.

 

James took a deep breath once he was alone again, sipping his water while he waited for the pain killers to kick in. Once he thought he could manage it he got to his feet, stilling for a moment while his head stopped spinning. He changed into some loose jogging bottoms and a t-shirt figuring he wasn't going out for a while. He headed downstairs once he was finished.

 

The large house was a maze but he just followed the delicious smell of a cooked breakfast, fuck he needed that right now, and the sight that greeted him in the kitchen instantly put a smile on his face. The sounds of disco came from the radio and an apron clad Richard hummed along with The Bee Gees as he fried eggs, the only thing that ruined it was Severin sipping coffee on the breakfast bar, "Here he is." Severin said, "Shame, thought you'd be out of commission for the day." He said, obviously not taking Jim's orders about being civil too seriously.

 

"You know me, not going to let a little  _headache_ stop me." James said, making it clear that Severin was the headache right now.

 

Richard smiled and turned around, "Jamie! Just in time, how do you want your eggs?" He asked, there were three plates stacked with sausages, bacon, hash browns, and beans and James' stomach grumbled involuntarily.

 

"Fried would be great, bunny. It smells delicious." James said, giving him an easy smile.

 

"Thank you." Richard said with a smile, "There's coffee in the pot if you want some, mugs are in the cabinet above it."

 

James was blown away by it all, hot food, hot coffee, people to talk to, he'd missed this kind of domesticity. A year of living alone had just meant cereal and drugs, he forgot how nice this could be. He poured himself some coffee before coming to sit on the other end of the breakfast bar, leaving two seats between him and Severin, "Do you do this every morning or am I just lucky?" He asked with a smile.

 

Richard blushed a little and shrugged, "Well I thought you could do with keeping your strength up, Jim says the next few days would be the hardest." He explained, quickly making some more eggs before he set a plate in front of James, "There you go, eat up." He said.

 

James smiled easily and pulled Richard close to kiss his cheek, "Cheers for this, bunny, really." He said, letting him go again.

 

Richard smiled to himself, a soft blush across his cheeks as he delivered Severin's breakfast too.

 

Severin tilted Richard's chin up and gave him a slow chaste kiss, "Mmm, delicious as always." He murmured against his lips, smirking softly as Richard practically turned bright red.

 

James' eyes narrowed at the display, he knew it was just Severin's way of showing off but he wouldn't let it get to him.

 

Richard couldn't help but grin like a schoolgirl as he scuttled off to fetch his own breakfast and bring it back to the bar, he hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Severin to start digging in. He loved to cook, but mostly because he got food at the end of it all too.

 

Severin looked victorious as Richard sat next to him, shooting a sly wink James' way.

 


	10. Sunny Side Up

James rolled his eyes, willing for the painkillers Jim gave him to start doing their job. He wasn't in the mood for Severin's shit right now, but what he was in the mood for was food which he happily dug into. After a few mouthfuls he spoke up, "I really needed this, Rich, you're a lifesaver." He told him, shooting him a smile.

 

Richard was chewing on some bacon but he smiled with his mouth closed before swallowing, "I would say anytime.. But Jim's made rules about that." He said, his smile fading a little as he moved a sausage around his plate with his fork.

 

Oh, here we go. James sighed, "What kind of rules?" He asked.

 

Richard shrugged a little, "When we can see each other, and how long for, that kind of thing." He explained hesitantly. He didn't like the restrictions.

 

Severin seemed a little amused though he hid it whenever Richard looked his way. He stroked Rich's back soothingly, "It's for the best right now, you know that." He said gently to him, kissing his cheek before looking over at James, "And I'll be the one enforcing those rules today." He explained, "After breakfast you're going back upstairs."

 

James wanted to punch him in the face but he didn't want to argue with him in front of Richard, he'd already done enough. "Fine." He mumbled, "What are you doing today, anyway?" He asked.

 

Richard was glad there wasn't any fighting, he knew they didn't get along very well and without Jim to mediate it would be hard to stop them, "Oh, well, I've got rehearsals a bit later." He said, his eyes lighting up as he remembered, "Did you ask Jim if you could come to the show yet?" He asked hopefully.

 

James finished his bite, feeling guilty as he sighed, "Sorry, bunny, haven't had time to chat to him about it yet." He said apologetically, feeling like he'd let him down a bit, "You know how it is. I'll try and catch him when he gets home." He promised.

 

Richard gave a weak smile, "No problem, I know Jim's really busy." He said before turning his head to his boyfriend, "Is he at the office today?" He asked Severin.

 

Severin nodded, sipping his coffee, "He's got a few meetings." He explained, "Sebastian's just there as a bodyguard, not that he minds." He added with a little grin.

 

Richard laughed softly, cupping his tea with both hands as he sipped it.

 

James glanced over at them curiously, "So Sebastian has a thing for Jim?" He asked, he'd expected it obviously but the fact they were joking about it made it seem a little too obvious, surely Jim would have noticed by now if they had.

 

Severin's amusement turned into a sneer, "That's none of your business, is it?" He said.

 

Richard nudged into Severin's side gently, "Hey.. Be nice." He reminded him quietly before looking at James with a smile, "I think so, but Jim never gives him the time of day. Always wrapped up in work and stuff.. I think they'd be a nice couple." He said honestly.

 

Severin rolled his eyes as Richard reprimanded him even in his sweet little way, "Well, whatever the case they'd better get it out of the way soon, Seb gets way too mopey about Jim once we've had a few down the pub." He told him.

 

Richard looked sympathetic, "I'll see if I can talk to Jim about him some time, find out how he feels." He offered, wanting to help out where he could, Sebastian was nice and he thought he'd be good for Jim.

 

James finished off his breakfast completely and pushed away his plate feeling ten times better with his stomach full and his headache gone. He pulled his coffee close to drink it, "No offence, bunny, but it's Jim. He's never felt anything about anyone." He said with brutal honesty.

 

Richard looked over at him and frowned a little, "He felt things about you." He reminded him, "Which is why your back now, isn't it?" He said, sounding upset.

 

James felt that stab of guilt again, "I didn't mean it like that-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, time to go back upstairs." Severin huffed as he got out of his chair, waiting impatiently for James.

 

To James' surprise Richard didn't try and argue his case, he just seemed to sit there a little indignantly. He rolled his eyes a little, sliding out of his chair with his cup of coffee, "Fine... Can I at least get a laptop or something so I won't go crazy up there?"

 

Severin led him out of the kitchen, "You know I would let you but... I don't like you. So no." He said simply, looking amused again as he took James back up to his confined little room.

 

James glared at him, "The feeling's mutual." He grumbled, "Asshole." He added for good measure.

 

Severin smirked, "I'm going to be nice and put that one down to the withdrawal." He said, opening the door and leaning against the frame waiting for him to go inside, "I might not forgive it a second time though.."

 

James bit his tongue, two seconds away from smacking Severin in the jaw but he knew it would just upset Richard even more, "Bite me." He huffed, walking inside and slamming the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to come out I've been super busy with work, the next chapter should be out in a few days!


	11. Monologue

Severin looked amused as he wandered downstairs again, happy James was gone for now. He walked into the kitchen to see Richard collecting up the dishes and looking a little upset, "Hey.. You alright?" He asked, moving to help him take stuff over to the dishwasher, "I can kick his ass if he upset you." He offered jokingly as he set some glasses on the counter.

 

Richard couldn't help but smile a little, "Don't you dare." He said, starting to stack plates inside, "I just thought it would be different having James back here, I know there's a lot of work to be done and everyone's still mad at each other but I just want us to be a big family again, is that so much to ask?" He explained with a little shrug, maybe he was just being silly.

 

Severin gave him a sympathetic look and came around to take him by the waist, dragging him away from his chore for a minute, "You know you're asking for a miracle, Rich." He said, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb, "Even when James wasn't high off his face he never got along with us, and him and Jim bickered like there was no tomorrow."

 

Richard was a little reluctant at first but he allowed himself to be pulled away and he leaned into his gentle touches, pouting, "There were some good times too, I'm sure of it..."

 

Severin grinned a little, shaking his head, "You just have to see the good in everything, don't you?" He teased, but it was something he loved about Richard, "... You know if he lives here again he's just going to try and break us up, right?" He told him, raising a brow.

 

Richard couldn't help but giggle, wrapping his arms around Severin's middle in a cuddle, "I'd like to see him try."

 

"That's what I like to hear." Severin chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Richard protectively. Richard was the best thing that ever happened to him, he wasn't giving him up for anyone. Especially not James Moriarty.

 

"I just wish he'd be a little more grateful towards Jim.. I know he's being tough on him now but Jim really does care." Richard said softly, his head resting against Severin's chest, he could hear the pleasant rumble whenever he spoke.

 

Severin sighed and stroked his back comfortingly, "They'll figure things out eventually, we just have to wait and see if James kicks his addiction. Don't let him bring you down." He said, pulling him back a little so he could kiss him gently.

 

Richard closed his eyes at the kiss, his stress melting away almost instantly but it was over far too soon.

 

Severin pulled back from the kiss and grinned softly as Richard tried to follow him to continue it, shaking his head as he patted Richard's arse, "Come on then, super star, let's hear your monologue again." He said, going back to helping him load the dishwasher.

 

Richard pouted as the kiss got cut short but he smiled at the opportunity to practice, reciting the words flawlessly as they worked.

"If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Richard and Severin's relationship.


	12. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Severin come to an agreement.

James could feel himself spiraling, he'd decided in his perpetual boredom to take a nap, and by the time he'd woken up about three hours later he felt nauseous. It couldn't start this early, could it? He could feel himself shaking as he hauled himself up and practically stumbled towards the bathroom. He dry heaved into the toilet, thankful nothing actually came up before he leaned over to drink some water from the tap hoping it would help him keep everything down, taking some deep breaths as he tried to settle himself. He felt the need to use, it had just been a dull throbbing before but now his brain was screaming at him. Jim must have flushed the stash he found in his shoe but maybe there was hope it was still somewhere in his office... He itched his puncture marks absentmindedly. He was so fucked.

 

Richard must have been at his rehearsals by now and Jim and Sebastian were still at the office, it just meant he had to make it past Severin. He slowly pushed down the door handle and opened the door carefully it so it wouldn't make a sound. He was thankful it wasn't an old house or he'd have to worry about creaking floorboards, the only thing he did have to worry about was an echo, it was a large house after all. He knew there was a camera aimed at his door and so he walked casually, if Jim asked about why he left his room he could just say he went to the kitchen for something to eat.

 

He headed down the hall to the stairs and descended as quietly as he could, the house was eerily quiet, he had no idea where Severin could be hiding, he'd hazard a guess he was either in the living room or the kitchen so he avoided those areas, just heading for the hall he was taken down the day before, towards Jim's office. In the back of his mind he was asking himself what the hell he was doing, Jim had probably killed people for less and this was his last chance to prove himself to his family. But he needed this. And if it turned out Jim flushed it then it was a sign and he'd go back to his room and forget about this stupid plan.

 

He swallowed thickly as he reached the door and he quietly twisted the door handle, pushing the door open, the room was dark and he closed the door behind him before he risked turning the light on.

 

"Busted~" Severin said, sat back casually in Jim's chair, his feet crossed one over the other on the desk.

 

James half jumped out of his skin, "Jesus! Fuck-" He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" He demanded.

 

"I could ask you the same question." Severin said, folding his arms, "I had a feeling you'd come looking for this." He said, throwing the small bag of heroin on the desk between them.

 

James' eyes darted straight to it, his eyes widening, "Where did you get that?" He asked, every nerve screaming at him to grab it and run.

 

Severin watched James carefully, it seems the withdrawal was finally getting to him, his pupils dilated at the sight of the bag, "Jim ordered me to flush it, but I thought it might come in handy." He said.

 

James hesitated, forcing himself to meet Severin's gaze, "What do you want?" He asked, he'd only be doing this if he wanted something from him, maybe he was just doing it to get him caught but his mind was all over the place and right now he'd do anything for that bag.

 

Severin watched him for a moment before he took his feet off of Jim's desk, sitting forward in the chair to rest his elbows on the table, "I want you to leave Richard alone. You don't go to his play, you make excuses when he wants to spend time with you, you avoid as much contact with him as you can." He said firmly, "In return you get this little bag, and if you play along nicely I will get you more." He offered, "But if you get caught with this stuff it's the end for both of us." He said, so he knew how serious this was, "And I will kill you before Jim gets the chance."

 

James wet his lips, his fingers twitching, he could do that, it would hurt but he could cut Richard out, he'd spent a year without him he could make excuses. He just couldn't live like this, always wanting something he couldn't have. It had been a day and he was already willing to do anything to have it back. He let out a shaky breath, "O-Okay.. Okay, I can do that." He said, "What about Jim? Won't he notice I'm not in withdrawal?" He asked.

 

Severin rolled his eyes, "Just pretend, I don't care how, make yourself look sweaty with water, make yourself throw up, skip meals, I don't give a shit. You only have to do it for a week and then pretend you're better." He explained like James was an idiot, at this point he was, "You're just not going to bring Richard down anymore with your shit, got it?"

 

James could feel his heart breaking but he had a point, all he'd done is upset Richard his whole life, he should just cut himself off to stop that from happening again, "Got it." He said weakly.

 

"Good." Severin said, flicking the bag in his direction and watching him fumble with it before shoving it in his pocket, "Now go back to your room, I don't want to see your face again today."

 

James left without another word, practically running back upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. He scrabbled to get it out of his pocket and opened the tiny bag, it was enough for one or two hits and it was pure enough to snort. He poured a fraction onto his dresser and fashioned it into a line, snorting it quickly. He moaned, his head tipping back as he panted, he could feel his muscles relaxing and his mind slow.

 

It was absolute bliss. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad James.


	13. Just Business

Jim's arms were crossed, his foot tapping in frustration as they were driven home, the meeting had turned out to be a bust and not only had he lost a client but blood had gotten on his McQueen tie. It was going to be a nightmare to get that speck out.

 

Sebastian glanced over now and then, afraid to say anything in case it set him off, he knew how tightly wound the man was. Luckily he'd spotted the guy reaching for his gun and reacted before he could even aim it. It was stupid to try and kill Jim Moriarty without any backup, he hadn't known what he was thinking. Probably paid off by another one of Jim's enemies, either way he was a dead fool now.

 

Jim's face was set in a deep frown, "As if I don't have enough to deal with right now." He grumbled, "We needed that contract to get our foot in the door of the Italian mob and now we've fucking killed one." He hissed.

 

Sebastian blinked as he spoke and swallowed before speaking, picking his words carefully, "Then we'll find another one, you know we will." He assured with a sigh, "Just give it a few days, I'll get one of my men to start scouting." He offered. There had to be someone there who needed someone 'dealt with' and wasn't stupid enough to try and take on Jim Moriarty.

 

Jim turned his dark gaze on Sebastian, his eyes narrowing, "I wanted _that_ one." He stated firmly, "And you just went ahead and shot him."

 

Sebastian rose a brow, feeling a little offended he'd put it so bluntly, "He was about to kill you, sir, I was just-"

 

"Doing your job, yes yes, shut it." Jim snapped, waving his hand around to show he'd heard it all before. He knew Sebastian was right but he didn't want to hear it. He checked his phone when he heard his message tone, "Looks like Richard's going out for the night with his cast mates, no doubt Severin will be joining him once we get home." He mumbled after a moment as he typed back for him to be safe.

 

Sebastian nodded in understanding, Severin never could turn down a drink, "Guess I'll make some dinner for the three of us then." He offered, it wasn't like James or Jim were getting fed otherwise with the mood Jim was in, "How do you think he's holding up?"

 

Jim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I honestly don't care. Bring him some dinner and lock him in his room for the night, he's going only going to get worse over the next few days and I don't want to have to deal with that right now." He told him.

 

"Yes, sir."

 


	14. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brotherly chat.

Sebastian unlocked the front door and held it open for Jim once they got home, watching him head straight for his office without a word as he tapped away on his phone. He just sighed and shut the door behind him, heading into the flat, "We're home!" He called. 

 

"In here!" Severin called back, he was sat back on the sofa watching telly, "How did it go?" He asked, watching his brother appear in the doorway looking a little worse for wear. 

 

Sebastian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, his muscles felt so tight from stress, "Not great. Guy tried to pull a gun." He explained, "I got him in time but Jim's not happy." He explained, heading through to the kitchen to grab a drink, "You want a beer?" He called.

 

Severin hissed, "That's unfortunate." He said, he knew Jim had been looking forward to that meeting too. He glanced back, "Nah, I'm good. I'm about about to head out to meet Rich." He replied. It would be a good night. He had a feeling Richard's cast mates didn't like him too much though, hopefully they could ditch them.

 

"Alright." Sebastian said as he came back in and plopped down in the plush armchair, sipping his bottle of beer. He took a deep breath as he tried to relax, "But anyway, how have things been here? James give you any trouble?" He asked.

 

Severin shook his head, "No, I barely saw him. He came down to grab some lunch but that was it." He said with a shrug, "But it's only the first day, who knows how bad he'll get... I still think we should have sent him to rehab."

 

Sebastian sighed, "I know what you mean.. But it's the boss's orders." He said, "We'll just have to do our part to keep him under control, even if it means locking him in his room." He said, taking a sip of beer, "It'll be good once he gets over that shit for good though, I think Jim and Rich will be a lot happier, you know?" He said, and Jim needed that for sure, he was stressed enough as it was, "What does Rich think of all this anyway?" He asked curiously.

 

Severin shrugged, "He's been pretty quiet about it." He replied, "He's survived a year without James just fine, I think it would have been better to keep him away for good especially after what he said." He huffed, though he had an obvious hatred for James. 

 

Sebastian watched him for a moment, "Well, you can't speak for him." He said, "If he wants to forgive James then that's his call." He explained before stretching out, "Fuck me, we need a holiday." He chuckled after a moment, too much stress was starting to build.

 

Severin smirked softly at his twin, "If Jim ever gave us a day off I'd consider it." He said as he stood to stretch out, "Alright, I'm off. I uh, already took James up some dinner so he'll be fine if you want to just leave him alone for the night." He assured, though it was a lie. He just didn't want his brother finding out that James was currently high off his face. 

 

Sebastian rose a brow curiously, "Oh yeah? You didn't have to do that." He said, surprised he'd been thoughtful enough to make food let alone give any to James, "Think I'll just order in for me and Jim then. Enjoy your night out, hm?" He said.

 

Severin grinned lazily, "Yeah, I will. Try and relax a bit, 'Bas. It'll drive you mental if you get this worked up whenever Jim's mad at you." He offered before he headed out to the foyer, slipping on his jacket. He grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out into the cool London night.

 

"Cheers, Rin." Sebastian said, raising his bottle to him as he left. Once the door closed he was plunged into silence. He let out a long sigh before just closing his eyes. He hated silence, it was fucking deafening. If Jim wouldn't talk to him he only had one other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Severin is an arse and only Richard's friends seem to notice.


	15. Haze

Sebastian headed upstairs once he’d finished his beer to change into some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt to bum around in; he assumed Jim didn’t need him for anything else tonight if he was stuck in his office doing damage control. He paused outside James’ door on his way back across the hall and decided to stick his head in and say hi. Severin probably wasn’t the best company today and James deserved to see a friendly face.

 

He knocked before opening the door and stepping inside, “Hey, it’s me.” He said, spotting him lying on the bed looking like he’d just woken up, “Shit, were you sleeping?” He said, hoping he hadn’t been the one to wake him.

 

James’ head felt heavy as it rolled to look up at the tall blonde, a dopey grin spreading across his lips, “Sebastiiann..” He said, his voice strange and slurred, “… You’re nicer than Rin.” He informed him in his drug induced haze, the intense high had passed and now he was stuck nodding in and out of consciousness in a blissful euphoria. He barely even knew what was going on, but he knew he liked the blonde in front of him, “Can see why Jim likes you..”

 

Sebastian’s brow furrowed in concern at the almost childlike response and suddenly his stomach dropped, “No.. No, no, no, how the fuck are you high right now??” He asked; closing the door behind him and jolting across to the bed. He forced James’ eyes open to check how dilated his pupils were, “What did you take James?”

 

James just laughed softly and tried to bat Sebastian’s hands away playfully, “Shhh!” He said, trying to put his finger to Sebastian’s lips but missing a little in his drowsy state, “S’a’secret.” He slurred, suddenly feeling exhausted again as he let his hand drop, “Don’t.. Don’t tell…” He mumbled an incoherent string of words as he nodded off back into a deep sleep.

 

Sebastian was panicking, a hundred different thoughts running through his head; should he tell Jim? And how the fuck did he get his hands on anything that could make him this out of it? He tried to shake him awake, “James!” He said but just gave up when it seemed he was out for the count. He was still breathing at least.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Sebastian thought as he looked around, spotting the empty bag on the floor. He walked over to pick it up, the remnants of powered heroin dusting the inside, “Fucking hell.” He muttered; he had no idea how he’d managed to smuggle that in. It had to be the only way he’d gotten his hands on it.

 

Sebastian scrubbed his hand over his face, standing and thinking for what felt like forever before deciding to cover this up. James deserved a real chance to get clean and the last thing Jim needed right how was to know his brother had fucked up this badly. He left the room and locked the door behind him before taking the evidence to the outside bin and shoving it into one of the bags so Jim wouldn’t see it. He had to talk to Severin when he got home, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on James today after all, maybe he knew something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I ran out of inspiration for this story but recently I've been in the writing mood again so expect at least three new chapters this week! The next one is a long one! Is anyone still out there?


	16. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Severin get a little too drunk.

Richard was already two drinks in giggling away with a group of his cast mates at a bar in Soho when Severin arrived. He almost spilled his cocktail as he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind and he looked up to see his boyfriend, breaking into a big grin, “Rin! You made it!” He said, turning to hug him properly.

 

Severin snuck a kiss and smiled down at him, “Started without me I see.” He said teasingly, shooting him a wink, but he wasn’t complaining, tipsy Richard was cute as fuck. He caught the barman’s attention and ordered himself a whiskey.

 

Richard just blushed, “Yeah, sorry, we got carried away.” He said, turning back to his friends, “You guys remember my boyfriend Severin.” He introduced and the group of seven jeered a greeting at him. Some of them not doing a very good job of hiding their displeasure at the man’s appearance but Richard seemed oblivious and happy.

 

Severin paid for his drink and took a large sip to play catch up; he had a feeling he’d need a lot tonight. He smiled at Richard, “So how were rehearsals?” He asked, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

Richard sucked at his cocktail through the straw, face lighting up at the question, “They were great! We just started dress rehearsals; you should see my costume, I have to wear these ridiculous green tights.” He giggled, “But I think Henry got the worst costume.” He said, addressing the group who laughed in agreement, “Oh, yeah, by far.” Tom agreed. “He’s Bottom so he gets turned into a donkey.” Richard explained.

 

Severin tried to show is interest and just nodded, laughing a little, “Well, I can’t wait to see it.” He said, taking another swig of whiskey. After a while of the main group talking the others started chatting amoungst themselves and Severin turned Richard towards him a little, “Listen.. I was thinking maybe we could get out of here? Have a night just us?” He asked quietly, “I feel like I’ve barely seen you these past few weeks.”

 

Richard looked up at Severin curiously, his amusement fading, “Oh, really?” He said, he didn’t get a lot of time to hang out with his friends outside of rehearsals, but he also knew he’d been so busy with the play that he had been neglecting Severin a little. He felt torn but eventually nodded, “Yeah, okay.. That sounds nice.” He said, giving him a little smile.

 

Richard turned back to his friends and announced he was leaving to a collective groan, “Come on, stay!” Stacy said, “You always leave with him.” She pouted as he hugged her goodbye. He smiled weakly, “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you guys. I’ll stay for the after party next week, I promise.” He said, hugging them all in turn before waving them off as he left with Severin.

 

Severin just downed the rest of his whiskey as Richard said his goodbyes, he knew they all hated him but he couldn’t care less. He wrapped his arm around Richard as they left heading out into the oddly mild London night.

 

 

After a few hours and a few quiet drinks to themselves at a pub down the road they decided to take a stroll along the Thames Walk.

 

Richard smiled up at him as they walked, “You were right, this is nice.” He said, giving his hand a little squeeze. The Thames Walk was always quiet this time of night and for once it wasn’t too chilly, “How was James today?” He asked after a few moments, “Were you nice to him?”

 

Severin was enjoying their night together, he almost hoped James wouldn’t come up but there it was. He rolled his eyes, “I was fine with him. Anyway he’s the one who should be nice to me.” He huffed, “But I didn’t see a lot of him.” He told him with a shrug, hoping he’d leave it at that. Maybe that was wishful thinking with a tipsy Richard.

 

Richard sighed, “I’m really worried about him... I want him to get clean so badly but what if it doesn’t work?” He asked, the alcohol fuelling his feelings on the matter, “I don’t think I can take it if he leaves again.” He murmured.

 

Severin looked at Richard and slowed them to a stop so he could turn to face him, “Seriously? Rich, after what he said you shouldn’t want him anywhere near you.” He reasoned, taking both of his hands in his, “Have you even talked to him about that phone call yet?” He asked, he had a feeling the answer was no, James didn’t look anywhere near guilty enough in front of Richard this morning.

 

Richard hesitated at the question, just looking down at their hands as he shrugged, “It hasn’t come up yet.” He admitted before shaking his head and looking up at his boyfriend, “But I don’t care what he said, Severin, I can forgive him for that, I just want to see him get better. I want the old James back.”

 

Severin looked incredulous, “You forgive him?? What, just like that?” He asked, “Rich, that’s ridiculous.” He tried to reason, moving closer to the smaller man to hold his waist, stroking his sides.

 

Richard just took a deep breath, trying not to get himself upset over this, he knew it was silly to overlook but they’d all been through so much he’d just rather forget it ever happened. He looked up at Severin, “What if it was Sebastian?” He said, trying to get Severin on his level, “If he was the addict and you finally got to see him again after all this time? Would you care if he said something horrible to you when he was high once? Or would you just be happy he was back?”

 

Severin couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he scrubbed a hand over his face, “For fuck’s sake bunny, even if it was Sebastian I wouldn’t let him come back to the house, I would have sent him to rehab to get clean like a normal brother, and I definitely wouldn’t be stupid enough to forgive him for that phone call!” He snapped.

 

Richard stared up at Severin for a few moments in disbelief, “… Are you calling me stupid?” He asked quietly.

 

Severin caught what he’d said a second too late and immediately shifted into denial, shaking his head as he tried to pull Richard close for a hug, “No, no, of course not, baby. You know that’s not what I meant-“

 

Richard extended his arms to push himself away from the taller man, “Then what did you mean, Severin?” He said; his brow furrowed in hurt confusion, “That I’m stupid for caring about my brother? Or that, just because you don’t like him the rest of us can’t like him either?” He asked, shaking his head as he backed away.

 

Severin watched Richard pull back warily, he’d never once seen the youngest Moriarty look at him like that, like he was disgusted. He shook his head, “No, of course not! Rich, come on-“ He said, reaching out for him again.

 

Richard pulled back one more time, shaking his head, “No, Severin.. I’m done talking.” He said, backing up and finally turning on his heels to head for the nearest road.

 

Severin watched him walk away in stunned silence for a good few moments before he followed, “Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.” He asked him, a good few paces behind.

 

Richard got to the road and tried to flag down a taxi, “Away from you. I need some time to think.” He said, finally catching a driver’s attention and a cab pulled up in front of him. He went to open the door to get inside.

 

In a final act of desperation Severin reached forward to slam the door shut, keeping his hand on it, “Please, bunny, let’s just talk about this.” He begged, looking down at him.

 

Richard turned to glare up at him, “Let go.” He demanded, channeling Jim in that one command.

 

Severin stared down at Richard, he could see it in his eyes, that resentment, he just never thought he’d see it from Richard. He just sighed deeply and eventually let go of the door, watching as Richard threw it open and got inside. He didn’t even catch where he told the driver to go before the taxi was gone, driving off down the street.

 

Jim was going to fucking kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated so let me know what you think! Any favourite characters, relationships, moments? Or any predictions? We'll finally find out what horrible thing James said to Richard soon.


	17. Trust Issues

Severin decided to walk back to the house to clear his head, he’d never had a fight with Richard before and it was all James’ fucking fault. Hopefully when James started pushing Richard away as part of their deal the younger Moriarty would see that he wasn’t worth defending. This would work out. He’d make it work out. He just needed more heroin to sweeten the deal. He ducked into a dodgy alley off Carnaby Street on the way home to meet up with dealer he used to know.

 

A scruffy looking twenty-something year old in a ridiculous knitted hat leaned against the dirty wall, smoking what smelt like weed. His eyes lit up at the sight of the blonde, “Do my eyes deceive me or is that Severin Moran?” He said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Severin remained stoic, “Kevin.” He greeted curtly, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for his shit right now.

 

Kevin laughed, “Cold as always, my man. How can I help?” He asked, hands in his pockets ready to supply what he needed.

 

“Give me some H.” Severin said after he’d had a glance around to make sure no one was around.

 

Kevin looked surprised, “You on the hard stuff now? Never thought you’d be one to get on the horse.” He said, rummaging in his pocket.

 

Severin rolled his eyes, “It’s just for a friend.” He said, extending his hand, a twenty folded neatly between his fingers.

 

Kevin grinned as he shook Severin’s hand, slyly slipping him the bag and taking the money in one fluid movement, “That’s what they all say, man.” He said, shooting him a wink, pocketing the money.

 

Severin just shook his head, pocketing the bag as he left, “See you around.” He said, putting up his hood as it started to spit rain.

 

Luckily they lived close enough, down Conduit Street, but it started getting heavier and he was practically drenched as he let himself into the house, “Fucking hell..” He mumbled, drying his boots on the door mat. He took them off and carried them into the house before Jim could complain he tracked water inside. He was about to head up to his room to change into something dry when he caught sight of Sebastian sitting in the living room waiting for him.

 

Sebastian had had a little while to think; he’d brought Jim some food earlier and had been chucked out of his office a minute later. Even if he wanted to tell Jim about James’ state it wasn’t like he could get a word in with how tightly the criminal was wound. He decided instead to talk to Severin about it, maybe he knew something he wasn’t letting on, so he stayed up watching TV to wait for him, switching it off when he heard the door. He was surprised, however, to see Severin come in alone, “Where’s Rich?” He asked curiously.

 

Severin glanced quickly back at the doorway, noticing his jacket wasn’t on the hook which means he wasn’t back yet. Fuck. “He went to stay with one of his friend’s tonight.” He said quickly; it was the most likely scenario after all. He turned to his brother again, “What are you still doing up?”

 

“I uh... I just wanted to talk to you.” Sebastian said carefully, “About James.”

 

Severin was wary but he tried not to let on, just nodding, “Oh, yeah?” He said, knowing he should sit but he knew better than to sit on Jim’s sofa in wet clothes, “You mind if I change first?” He asked, moving to head for the stairs, wanting to stash the bag if this conversation was going to continue.

 

Sebastian held out his hand, “Actually yes, I do mind.” He said a little firmly, stopping him in his tracks.

 

There was an awkward pause and Severin returned to his spot in front of Sebastian’s chair, “What is this about, Seb?” He asked as if he was oblivious.

 

Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to figure out how best to approach this, “I went to check on James earlier.” He admitted, “... It seems he got his hands on a bag of heroin today when you were meant to be watching him.” He explained, meeting his eyes with a flat stare.

 

Severin feigned his shock, “Wait, what..? That’s impossible, Jim searched him and everything!” He said; his brow furrowed in concern, “I swear he was fine earlier..” Panic was creeping up inside of him though he kept it down, of course Sebastian had to go and find out, the nosy prick.

 

Sebastian watched Severin’s reactions carefully, unsure if he could trust his only brother. He exhaled, “Empty your pockets.”

 

Severin went cold, “Wait, what?” He asked, dumbfounded.

 

“You heard me, Severin.” Sebastian said; he was reluctant to think Severin had anything to do with this but he had to be sure.

 

Severin was in disbelief, “So what, you don’t trust me, your own brother? Is that it??” He demanded.

 

Sebastian glared at up at him, “Look, I don’t know what the fuck is going on, alright?” He snapped at him, “But James got that bag from _somewhere,_ and you’re the only one who would gain anything from him getting caught! Now if you don’t want me telling Jim this all happened on _your_ watch, then you better give me a reason to fucking trust you! Now empty your pockets!”

 

Severin glared right back and held his arms out defiantly, shoes dangling in one hand, “Fine, you want to trust me? Come search me your-fucking-self.” He spat at his older twin.

 

Sebastian hated every moment of this, hated what he was accusing his own brother of but what else was he supposed to think? He got up to pat Severin down, arms, legs, reaching into every pocket he could find.

 

When he reached into the final pocket he paused, pulling back slowly and straightening up, empty-handed and looking ashamed of himself.

 

Severin’s jaw set as he met Sebastian’s gaze, “You trust me now?” He asked, barging past him with his shoulder roughly to march upstairs. The second he shut the door behind himself he dug the small bag out of his shoe and hurried to stash it somewhere. He went to his closet and stuffed it in the pocket of an old jacket at the back of the rail. He wouldn’t have the bag for long anyway if all went to plan.

 

Sebastian heard Severin’s door slam upstairs and he took a shaky breath, sinking down into the armchair to rub his aching head. Maybe he’d been wrong? Maybe James had managed to sneak it in and this was just a one off? Either way he felt like shit. Jim was still off working in his office and would no doubt be there until morning so Sebastian decided to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severin continues to be a little shit. Comments keep me motivated <3


	18. Come Up For Air

Everything was wrong.

He felt like he was drowning.

He couldn’t come up for air.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

_I can’t breathe…_

 

Severin jumped awake to a hand wrapped around tightly around his throat; he tried to gasp for air but only let out a feeble choked noise. His eyes snapped open as one hand reached to wrap around his attacker’s wrist and the other went to lash out at them, just to stop one inch short from hitting Jim Moriarty in the face. His eyes were wide at the sight of his boss looking fucking frazzled, “J-Jim?” He choked out.

 

“ _Where_ is my brother?” Jim demanded coldly. The criminal had stayed up all night working and was at the end of his rope, bags under his eyes, unshaven, and still wearing yesterday’s suit.

 

Severin was strong enough to be able to lessen Jim’s grip around his neck enough to be able to talk between gasps of air, he felt like a fish out of water, “He.. He’s not home?” He asked dumbly.

 

“Richard texted me last night and told me you two had a fight and this morning he’s not answering his phone.” Jim explained, “Where. _Is._ He.”  He growled, adding a second hand around Severin’s throat with that crazed look in his eyes.

 

Severin had to focus on getting any air he could, “I.. Don’t…” He forced out, just making a garbled noise as Jim tightened his grip again.

 

Jim eyes narrowed down at him, “You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know?!” He took one hand away to reach into his pocket, pulling a switchblade which he held under Severin’s chin so that the cold steel bit into his flesh, “You have one job in this world, Severin Moran, and that is to look after Richard.” He lowered himself so he was looming over the younger Moran twin, “Now, what are you going to do about it?” He demanded.

 

Severin eyed the knife warily and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, “I’m going to find him.” He said trying to sound firm as he looked up at his boss, “.. _Sir_.” He added for good measure.

 

Jim seemed somewhat placated at those words and he slowly let go of Severin’s throat though he let the knife linger there, “Good... I’d hate to add another scar to that pretty face.” He all but purred as he pulled away, “Call me the _second_ you find him.” He ordered, finally turning to leave all at once.

 

When he was alone Severin sat up, rubbing his throat and trying to catch his breath, “Jesus.. Fuck.” He muttered, waking up to one of Jim’s episodes was the last thing he needed right now. He was sure Rich went to stay with a friend but considering they all hated him he had a feeling he was going to be hard to pin down. He would start at the theatre though, maybe he could get a name or address for one of them. He slid out of bed a minute later to start getting dressed and he was out the door five minutes later.

 

\-------------

 

James stirred feeling groggy and disoriented; his limbs were heavy as he shifted to his side, his muddied brain trying to figure out why he felt this way and where he was. He blinked his eyes open after a minute to see Sebastian sat in the chair by his bed, one leg crossed over the other, just watching him with a sobering expression. It suddenly all came flooding back to him; Severin, the drugs, the high, Sebastian finding him… For a second he had hoped it was all a horrible nightmare but he knew better than that.

 

James groaned and buried his face against the sheets, “… I fucked it up.” His world came crashing down on him in that moment. This had been his last chance in the world and he’d blown it for some stupid deal with Severin. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid and so desperate, he was so overwhelmed with guilt that he’d even agreed to Severin’s terms, of course he couldn’t cut Richard out… Not that he could ever see him again now that Jim knew he’d relapsed. He’d be kicked out or just put out of his misery, maybe that’s why Sebastian was here now, to kill him.

 

Sebastian just watched James as he curled up on himself in bed, “I’d say that’s an understatement.” He said carefully. He sighed, shifting to lean forward, his elbows resting on his knees, “… Where did you get it, James?” He asked after a moment.

 

James felt hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he refused to look up, not wanting Sebastian to see how pathetic he was sobbing like a fucking baby into the sheets. Just the thought of never seeing his brothers again was enough to set him off.

 

At the question James sniffed, just shaking his head, he should throw Severin under the bus but if he wasn’t going to be around for Richard anymore then the actor needed someone to look after him. He saw how Richard looked at Severin, he loved him, he couldn’t take that away from him. He couldn’t leave him all alone with Jim and Sebastian. He took a shaky breath, “I.. I smuggled it in.” He muttered, “… I’m sorry.”

 

Sebastian put his head in his hands, tugging his fingers through his hair to relieve some tension, “Is that the last of it?” He asked; watching James nod even with his face buried in the sheets. He could see how guilty he felt about it, how ashamed of himself. If anything he was relieved, it meant it was just a one off situation, the end of his stash.

 

James’ body shook as he cried, hands balled into fists in the sheets, “What did Jim say.. When you told him?” He asked miserably, though he was sure he didn’t want to know.

 

“I didn’t.” Sebastian said.

 

James froze, his tear stained eyes looking up at the Moran in the chair, “… What?” He asked in pure disbelief.

 

Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, “Look, James… I know how much this means to those other two; and you deserve a real chance to get over this shit.” He said, shaking his head, “One little lapse shouldn’t cost you everything.” He explained.

 

James’ eyes were wide as he stared at Sebastian, “So… So you’re not going to tell them?” He asked warily.

 

Sebastian sighed deeply, “If you promise me that was the last of it and this is never going to happen again, then I don’t see why they have to know.. God knows Jim’s got enough going on right now already.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He fixed him with a proper look now, “Do you promise me that’s the last of it?” He asked, searching his expression for any hint of a lie.

 

James sat up a little to look Sebastian in the eye properly, “That’s the last of it. I’m done, I promise you.” He said firmly. His heart was beating out of his chest, he wanted to kiss Sebastian he was so grateful. His lip wobbled involuntarily as he teared up again, “Th-.. Thank you, Seb. Thank you so much.”

 

Sebastian watched as the ex-army man bawled like Richard watching a sad movie and he got up, moving over to wrap him in a hug, “… Just get yourself together, yeah? We all just want to see you kick this stuff.” He assured.

 

James stiffened a little at the embrace; he hadn’t been hugged by anyone except Richard in years. No one had ever given a shit about him or covered for him like this. Sebastian and Severin seemed to be playing the angel and devil on his shoulders and he needed the angel to win. Eventually he relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, closing his eyes.

 

The hug was a little awkward at first, it wasn’t like he’d ever shown any physical affection for the eldest Moriarty before but he felt like James needed it right now, “I uh.. I’ll go make you some breakfast. You mind if I lock the door behind me?” He asked. He didn’t want to risk James getting out today and running into one of the twins.

 

James eventually forced himself to pull back and he wiped at his eyes, trying to grin weakly to break the awkward tension, “Yeah, do.. Do what you’ve got to do.” He said, taking a deep breath, “Could I get some tea? .. Always used to calm bunny down.”

 

Sebastian straightened up and gave him a small smile, “Sure thing, James.” He said, leaving the room and locking it behind him with a deep breath.

 

One Moriarty down; now he had to deal with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A missing Richard and stressed out Jim. Not great news for Severin. As always, comments keep me motivated, let me know what you think!


End file.
